Cheating on Us
by loeloe07
Summary: Mingyu adalah kekasih Sohye. Wonwoo juga kekasih Sohye. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo ketika mengetahui jika mereka diduakan oleh seorang yeoja? ll Mingyu X Wonwoo Meanie ll slight Mingyu X Sohye & Wonwoo X Sohye


Warning!: Typo everywhere n alur kecepetan

.

" **Cheating on Us"**

.

Mingyu X Wonwoo

Meanie

.

Cerita pure punya sayah dan Meanie juga punya sayah pokoknya! #plakk

.

Happy reading!

.

Siang itu di koridor kampus terlihat dua orang yeoja tengah berbincang. Siulan riuh para mahasiswa dan tatapan iri para mahasiswi mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir, namun mereka berdua tampak tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, karena sudah terlalu biasa bagi mereka. Mereka adalah Park Sohye dan Lee Jieun, keduanya merupakan primadona kampus karena selain cantik, mereka juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Sohye-ah, tidak bisakah kau mencoba setia pada Mingyu oppa?"tanya Jieun.

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau suka dengan Mingyu oppa?"tanya Sohye sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Jieun.

"Tsk! Seokmin oppa sudah sangat cukup bagiku!"sahut Jieun.

Namun, yang membedakan keduanya adalah sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Jieun merupakan sosok yeoja cantik yang anggun serta setia dan dia sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Lee Seokmin, sedangkan Sohye merupakan fashionista dan selalu memiliki dua orang kekasih dalam satu waktu. Meskipun begitu, mereka merupakan sahabat sejak sekolah menengah.

"Lalu?"

"Ani, aku hanya takut kau terkena karmanya kali ini."ucap Jieun serius.

Sohye pun tersenyum dan merangkul sahabatnya.

"Hei, kau sudah mengenalku sejak sekolah menengah, dan kau lihat, selama ini aku tidak pernah ketahuan. Aku yang memutuskan mereka lebih dulu karena merasa bosan, tidak ada sejarahnya aku yang dicampakkan karena ketahuan mendua."jelas Sohye dengan bangga.

"Hhh, semoga saja!"balas Jieun yang pasrah dengan tingkah Sohye.

"Lagi pula, Mingyu oppa selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan basketnya. Selama sebulan berpacaran, dia belum pernah mengajakku berkencan! Jangankan berkencan, berciuman saja baru sekali dan itupun aku yang memulainya!"ucap Sohye sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jinja? Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya?"tanya Jieun penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena dia pangeran kampus ini, sangat disayangkan jika aku melepasnya begitu saja."ucap Sohye.

"Ahh, tentu kau tidak mau mencampakkannya begitu saja karena kau yang dengan susah payah membuatnya menjadi kekasihmu, kan?"sindir Jieun sambil terkikik.

"Tsk, diam kau!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang satu lagi? Siapa namanya? Wo-Won..."

"Wonwoo oppa! Dia seorang CEO muda anak teman eommaku. Saat itu dia mengantar eommanya ke rumahku, lalu aku sengaja mendekatinya walaupun wajah tampannya terlihat dingin. Kemudian aku meminta nomor ponselnya, dan baammm...tiga hari kemudian dia menjadi kekasihku!"jelas Sohye dengan bangga.

"Hahaha, jadi kau juga yang meminta nya lebih dulu untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Lalu bagaimana, apa dia lebih romantis dari pada Mingyu oppa?"tanya Jieun lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli, yang penting saat ini aku memiliki dua orang kekasih tampan! Hahh... Wonwoo oppa bahkan lebih parah. Sikapnya sangat dingin, namun dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu jika aku memintanya."

"Semoga kali ini pun kau beruntung!"ujar Jieun sambil menepuk pundak Sohye.

Setelah tiba di parkiran, terihat Mingyu yang bersandar pada motor besarnya karena mobil mewahnya sedang di servis. Saat melihat Sohye dan Jieun medekat Mingyu segera menaiki motor dan mengenakan helmnya, kemudian memasangkan helm pada Sohye, lalu dia menyalakan motornya, bersiap pergi.

"Kami duluan, Jieun-ssi."ucap Mingyu sebelum menjalankan motornya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!"balas Jieun sambil melambaikan tangan.

...

Sohye meminta Mingyu mampir untuk makan siang di cafe yang mereka lewati. Jadilah saat ini mereka tengah makan siang bersama, namun keadaan sangat canggung bagi Sohye karena Mingyu hanya terfokus memakan makanan di depannya, tanpa berniat membuka obrolan sama sekali.

"Oppa, apa kau masih sibuk dengan latihan basketmu?"tanya Sohye memecah keheningan.

"Hmm, karena pertandingan sudah dekat."jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Ohh..."

Lalu hening kembali. Sohye pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Wonwoo oppa, sudah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Kebetulan sekali aku juga belum. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang bersama! Aku tunggu di Carats Restaurant."

"Baiklah."

Setelah bertukar pesan singkat dengan Wonwoo, Sohye kembali menatap Mingyu yang kini sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Oppa, mianhe... eomma memintaku menemainnya berbelanja."ucap Sohye.

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Ti-tidak usah oppa! Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku bisa ke sana sendiri."ucap Sohye dengan cepat.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu berlalu meniggalkan Sohye setelah sebelumnya membayar makan siang mereka berdua.

Setelah memastikan Minyu pergi dengan motornya, Sohye segera keluar cafe dan menyetop taksi. Dia pergi ke restoran yang berada dua blok dari cafe tempatnya dengan Mingyu tadi untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo hanya bisa mengumpat pelan karena mobil yang dibawanya kehabisan bahan bakar dan dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya menelpon supir untuk menjemput mobilnya. Untunglah jaraknya ke restoran hanya beberapa blok lagi, Wonwoo pun memutuskan berjalan kaki.

Saat sedang berjalan melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor melaju cukup kencang dari arah yang berlawanan.

Ckiittt.

"Awww..."

Sang pengendara motor pun segera menepi danmengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Wonwoo bangkit.

"Mianhe, aku tidak mengira akan ada orang. Apa kau terluka?"ucap Mingyu, sang pengendara motor.

Wonwoo pun mendongak sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

DEG.

" _Omoo...cantik sekali..."batin Mingyu._

Baru kali ini ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya jatuh terduduk."jawab Wonwoo yang menyadarkan Mingyu.

"Tidak, kita harus ke rumah sakit!"ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa!"balas Wonwoo.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memastikannya!"ucap Mingyu dengan tegas sambil membantu-dengan paksa-Wonwoo menaiki motornya.

Wonwoo pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mengikuti keinginan namja yang nyaris menabraknya ini, karena sejujurnya tubuh bagian belakangnya agak terasa sakit karena jatuh dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa datang. Ada urusan mendadak."

Wonwoo tidak lupa mengirim pesan untuk mengabari Sohye yang mungkin tengah menunggunya sebelum kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku jasnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mingyu membantu Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang dokter untuk diperiksa.

"Tidak ada luka apapun, hanya sedikit memar pada tulang belakang yang akan segera sembuh dalam waktu dua hari."ucap sang dokter.

"Benarkah? Jadi, tidak perlu di rawat?"tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Tidak tuan, kekasih anda tidak apa-apa."ucap sang dokter sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu dalam suasana canggung.

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo, dan dia yakin jika dia melihat semburat merah jelas tercetak di pipi tirus namja di sebelahnya ini.

"I-itu, a-aku sudah bilang jika aku baik-baik saja..."ucap Wonwoo.

"A-ah...n-ne..."jawab Mingyu dengan terbata.

"Ah ya, dari tadi kita belum berkenalan, aku Kim Mingyu."ucap Mingyu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Apa kau sudah bekerja, Wonwoo-ssi?"tanya Mingyu karena melihat Wonwoo yang menggunakan jas.

"Ne, kau?"

"Aku mahasiswa hukum tingkat akhir di Pledis University."

"Oh..."ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangguk dengan lucu, membuat Mingyu mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengacak rambut namja disampingnya ini karena gemas.

"Mari kuantar kau pulang, Wonwoo-ssi."tawar Mingyu.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi saja!"tolak Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak berniat memaksa lagi. Dia hanya bisa membantu Wonwoo menyetop taksi.

"Kamsahamnida, Mingyu-ssi."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan..."ucap Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Saat taksi yang dinaiki Wonwoo sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Mingyu baru menyadari tangan kanannya yang masih terangkat bekas melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo tadi, dan dia pun tersenyum.

" _Jeon Wonwoo... semoga kita bertemu lagi..."batin Mingyu._

...

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak insiden Mingyu yang nyaris menabrak Wonwoo, namun Mingyu tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Wonwoo dari pikirannya. Meskipun setiap hari dia masih mengantar Sohye pulang, namun tetap saja hanya Wonwoo yang mmenuhi otaknya saat ini. Sebenarnya dia menerima Sohye sebagai kekasih hanya karena dia hanya kasihan dengan usaha gigih yeoja itu yang tanpa kenal lelah terus membuntutinya kemanapun.

Sementara itu, saat ini Wonwoo telah sembuh total. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sohye karena semenjak dia membatalkan acara makan siang dengan Sohye, yeoja itu belum menghubunginya lagi dan dia terlalu malas untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, karena jujur saja, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini bayangan wajah tampan Mingyu sering muncul di otaknya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya dia menerima Sohye menjadi kekasih bukan karena dia menyukai yeoja itu, hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak menolak karena eomma nya dengan eomma Sohye adalah sahabat baik.

Kebetulan lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Sohye dan Wonwoo berniat memberikannya hadiah. Jadi, saat ini Wonwoo sedang berada di mall untuk mencari hadiah yang sekiranya cocok untuk Sohye.

"Wonwoo-ssi?"tanya seseorang saat Wonwoo tengah melihat-lihat.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh, didapatinya Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum sangat lebar di hadapannya.

"Mingyu-ssi? Kau sedang apa disini?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Wonwoo-ssi."ujar Mingyu.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk kekasihku yang akan berulang tahun lusa."jawab Wonwoo yang membuat senyum di wajah Mingyu memudar.

" _Kekasih, ya?"batin Mingyu._

"Lalu kau sendiri?"tanya Wonwoo lagi kepada Mingyu.

"Ah, aku sama dengan mu Wonwoo-ssi, ak-"

"Hyung!"potong Wonwoo.

"Ne?"tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Panggil saja hyung, Mingyu-ya. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Wonwoo hyung."jawab Mingyu dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya, yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ah, ya, tadi kau bilang tujuanmu kesini sama denganku?"tanya Wonwoo lagi, berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Ah... ne hyung, aku juga kesini untuk mencari kado untuk kekasihku yang akan berulang tahun lusa nanti."jelas Mingyu yang otomatis membuat Wonwoo menampakkan raut wajah kecewa.

" _Untuk kekasihnya..."batin Wonwoo._

"Bagaimana jika kita mencarinya bersama-sama saja, hyung?"usul Mingyu.

"Ne? Bo-boleh..."

"Tapi, sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu, hyung? Aku lapar sekali sejak pagi belum sempat sarapan..."rengek Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo terkekeh karena tingkah kekanakannya.

DEG.

Melihat wajah cantik itu tertawa, Mingyu tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ne...ne... kajja! Mau makan apa?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan disana, hyung?"tunjuk Mingyu pada salah satu tempat makan di mall itu.

"Kudengar makanan disana enak-enak."tambah Mingyu lagi.

"Baiklah..."

...

Saat ini mereka tengah berbincang dengan akrab sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka datang.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, kekasih kita berulang tahun di hari yang sama."ujar Mingyu.

"Ne. Ah, bukankah kau bilang jika kau kuliah di Pledis University? Kekasihku juga berkuliah disana, dan kebetulan dia satu jurusan denganmu, mungkin kau mengenalnya."ujar Wonwoo.

"Siapa namanya, hyung?"tanya Mingyu.

"Park Sohye."

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya sesaat, dan dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Dia mencari satu-satunya foto dirinya bersama Sohye yang diambil secara paksa oleh yeoja itu menggunakan ponselnya.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud, hyung?"tanya Mingyu sambil menunjukkan foto tersebut.

"Ne. Loh, kau akrab dengannya? Kalian berfoto bersama."tanya Wonwoo dengan polos.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Dia kekasih yang kumaksud, hyung."jawab Mingyu.

"Ne?"

Keduanya terdiam mencerna masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Kebetulan saat itu pelayan satang membawakan pesanan mereka. Bahkan setelah pelayan tersebut selesai meletakkan semua pesanan mereka di meja, mereka masih betah terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, hyung?"tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan.

"Hhhh... entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit kecewa karena telah dibohongi, tapi hanya sejauh itu. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku? Kalau aku malah bersyukur."jawab Mingyu dengan senyum di wajahnya, membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Ya, aku bersyukur, karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dari yeoja itu."lanjut Mingyu.

"Mwo? Cepat sekali."ujar Wonwoo heran.

"Itu salahmu, hyung!"ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk Wonwoo.

"Salahku? Maksudmu?"tanya Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Salahmu yang dengan cepat mencuri hatiku, hyung!"jawab Mingyu dengan tegas, dan membuahkan rona merah di pipi tirus Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mau mencobanya bersamaku, hyung?"

"Tapi, Sohye?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu, hyung?"tanya Mingyu sambil melepas genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"A-ani, bukan begitu!"jawab Wonwoo sambil balik meraih tangan Mingyu yang akan menjauh.

"Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, aku menerimanya hanya karena dia anak sahabat eommaku."jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku juga menerimanya hanya karena kasihan."ujar Mingyu.

"Oh..."ucap Wonwoo.

"Lalu, dimana masalahnya?"tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?"tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Mingyu gemas setengah mati.

"Masalahnya, maukah kau mencobanya bersamaku? Aku menyukaimu hyung! Ani, ani, ani... aku mencintaimu hyung!"ucap Mingyu dengan tegas.

"Benarkah?"tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Aku serius, hyung! Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu waktu kau nyaris ku tabrak. Sejak hari itu aku selalu memikirkanmu."jelas Mingyu berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Berarti bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya."ucap Wonwoo dengan lega.

"Ne, mari kita coba, Gyu-ya!"lanjut Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"ASSAA!"sorak Mingyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan membuat semua pengunjung food court itu menoleh, namun Mingyu terlalu bahagia untuk menghiraukan itu semua.

Mingyu segera meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan mengecupinya, membuat Wonwoo malu setengah mati.

"Sudah, Gyu-ya! Makanan kita sudah mulai dingin, ayo kita makan!"ucap Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan antusiasme berlebihan kekasih barunya.

"Arasso chagiya~"ucap Mingyu dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Mereka pun mulai makan dengan senyum lebar di wajah keduanya.

"Oh ya hyung, kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada yeoja itu!"ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Haruskah?"tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Tentu saja! Dia pikir dia siapa? Berani sekali mempermainkan kita!"ujar Mingyu dengan berapi-api.

"Ne, terserah kau saja!"

"Aigoo... ternyata kau tipe uke penurut, eoh hyung?"goda Mingyu.

"Yak! Kau yang uke!"ucap Wonwoo dengan galak dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Kita akan buktikan sesegera mungkin, chagiya~"ucap Mingyu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Yak! Byuntae!"pekik Wonwoo heboh.

Mereka terus membuat keributan tanpa menghiraukan pengunjung lain yang merasa terganggu. Bahkan para pelayan dan manager food court itu pun tidak berani menegur mereka karena Wonwoo adalah CEO pemilik mall tersebut.

...

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sohye, dan saat ini dia dengan Mingyu tengah berada ditaman kampus. Mingyu yang memintanya untuk menemuinya disana, membuat Sohye sangat antusias karena ini pertama kalinya Mingyu yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Saengil chukae, Sohye-ah..."ucap Mingyu saat Sohye sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gomawo oppa..."ucap Sohye sambil beranjak hendak memeluk Mingyu, namun Mingyu menghindar.

"Wae oppa?"tanya Sohye.

"Mari kita putus!"ujar Mingyu.

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, jadi sudah cukup sampai disini."ucap Mingyu sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku punya kekasih baru!"jawab Mingyu sambil terus menjauh, meninggalkan Sohye yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Jadi ini rasanya dicampakkan..."batin Sohye.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sohye pun mengeceknya, ternyata pesan dari Wonwoo.

"Ah, setidaknya masih ada Wonwoo oppa..."monolog Sohye dan dengan segera membuka pesan dari Wonwoo.

"Kutunggu di Saebong Cafe, sekarang."

Pesan singkat yang teramat singkat, khas Wonwoo sekali. Namun Sohye sangat senang, setidaknya dia masih memilki kekasih yang lain meskipun Mingyu mencampakkannya. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya dan membenahi make up nya. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah kembali sempurna, dia pun bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana Wonwoo tengah menunggunya.

Segera setelah sampai di cafe, Sohye mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Didapatinya sang kekasih tengah duduk seorang diri di sudut cafe. Saat dia berjalan menuju Wonwoo, terdengar kasak kusuk tiga orang yeoja pengunjung cafe sedang membicarakan Wonwoo.

" _Lihat namja itu! Tampan sekali... kukira dia seorang idol..."_

" _Anii, dia terlihat sangat imut dengan sweater kebesaran itu. Terlihat sangat uke!"_

" _Dia yang seorang namja kenapa bisa cantik sekali... haahhh... aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang yeoja..."_

Sohye segera mempercepat langkahnya, dan setelah tiba di meja Wonwoo, dia pun duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan memeluk lengan namja itu dengan manja, berniat membuat iri para yeoja yang tengah membicarakan Wonwoo itu.

"Wonwoo oppa... mianhe membuatmu menunggu..."ujar Sohye dengan suara manja yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Ne...gwenchana..."jawab Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sohye di lengannya.

Dengan tidak rela, Sohye pun melepas pelukannya. Dan bisik-bisik para yeoja itu kembali terdengar.

" _Apa yeoja itu kekasihnya? Aishh... bahkan tetap lebih cantik namja itu..."_

" _Pasti bukan! Kekasihnya pastilah seorang seme yang sangat tampan!"_

" _Kurasa bukan, lihat saja, namja itu merasa risih dengan tingkah yeoja itu!"_

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan omongan yeoja itu, Sohye pun memfokuskan diri pada Wonwoo.

"Saengil chukae, Sohye-ah!"ucap Wonwoo.

"Gomawo oppa, kukira kau lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun..."

"Nyatanya tidak, kan?"

"Heum, gomawo oppa... oh ya, oppa, kau tidak ke kantor hari ini? Tumben sekali kau memakai tidak memakai jas di hari kerja."tanya Sohye heran, karena setahunya Wonwoo itu seorang workaholic yang pantang meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Ne, aku mengambil cuti hari ini."

"Tumben sekali oppa? Ahh... jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengambil cuti karena akan mengajakku berkencan? Benar kan oppa?"tanya Sohye dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ne, kau benar, aku memang akan berkencan hari ini ta-"

"Huwaaa...oppa kau romantis sekali..."pekik Sohye dan hendak memeluk Wonwoo.

"-tapi bukan denganmu!"lanjut Wonwoo dengan cepat, membuat gerakan Sohye terhenti sebelum sempat memeluk Wonwoo.

"La-lalu dengan siapa, oppa?"tanya Sohye tergagap.

"Tentu denganku."ujar seorang namja yang langsung mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk bangkit.

" _Kyaaa...kalian lihat itu? Manis sekali..."_

" _Benar kan kataku? Semenya pasti sangat tampan, cocok sekali dengan dia yang cantik..."_

" _Aku akan menjadi hard-shipper mereka!"_

"Ayo chagiya, kita pergi! Tega sekali kau membiarkan kekasih tampanmu ini menunggu di mobil..."rajuk Mingyu sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Ne, kajja!"

"Tunggu! Mi-mingyu oppa? Wonwoo oppa? Ap-apa maksud kalian?"tanya Sohye yang masih shock melihat Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Ne, Sohye-ah, aku memintamu kemari untuk menyudahi hubungan kita."ujar Wonwoo kalem.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Ne, dia ini kekasih yang aku katakan padamu tadi."ucap Mingyu menjawab kebingungan Sohye.

"Kajja chagiya, kita sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu disini!"ucap Mingyu.

Kemudian dia segera dengan lembut menarik lengan Wonwoo keluar dan diiringi pekikan heboh dari tiga yeoja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sementara itu, Sohye hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Kau benar Jieun-ah... aku kena karmanya kali ini..."monolog Sohye sambil memandang punggung kedua mantan kekasihnya yang tengah bergandengan mesra.

...

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu, terlihat Mingyu yang sedang tertawa bahagia, sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, hyung? Hahaha... aku puas sekali!"ujar Mingyu.

"Dasar! Kau ini!"

"Biar saja, yeoja seperti itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran! Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung?"

"Terserahmu! Yang jelas aku sudah mengambil cuti hari ini, jadi terserah kau mau membawaku kemana, aku ikut saja!"jawab Wonwoo yang menimbulkan pemikiran ambigu di otak mesum Mingyu.

"Terserahku? Kau serius hyung?"tanya Mingyu dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Hmm."jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut, tanpa tahu maksud terselubung kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekarang saja?"

"Buktikan apa?"tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Siapa yang menjadi uke di antara kita?"ucap Mingyu dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Baiklah! Tempatmu atau tempatku?"

"Mwo? Ka-kau serius, hyung?"tanya Mingyu yang tergagap karena awalnya dia hanya berniat menggoda sang kekasih, tapi jawaban sang kekasih malah membuatnya terkejut.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"tantang Wonwoo dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Mingyu tidak menyangka jika sang kekasih yang terlihat manis, pendiam, dan polos, ternyata bisa menunjukkan seringai se-sexy itu. Mingyu pun dengan segera membalas seringai tersebut dengan seringai yang tak kalah sexy di wajah tampannya.

"Tempatku! Dan kurasa kau harus menambah cutimu menjadi seminggu, hyung!"ucap Mingyu sambil berbelok arah menuju apartemennya.

...

"Hyunghhh... ketatthhh seh..kaliihhh..."

"Deeperrhhh... Gyuhh..."

"Ssshhh-sarrhhanghaeee, Wonnieehh hyunghhh..."

"Hhhnn-na-nadoohhh... Gyu-nyaahhh..."

...

END

Bwhahahaha... geli banget ngetik ending nista kek gituh...

Maaf yawlaa...

Entah kenapa walopun udah berkali-kali nonton, masih suka ajah ngulang-ngulang yang Mingyu n Wonwoo akting jadi bad boy di Star Show 360

Lastly, mind to review?


End file.
